The Wedding
by Famem Vicellm Scharlet
Summary: This story is about the wedding of Morticia Frump and Gomez Addams


**The Wedding **

"Tish?" called Gomez as he bounded down the stairs of the house that he inherited from his parents.

"Hm?" Morticia murmured. She looked up from her knitting and saw her future husband jogging towards her. She noted that he was holding something behind him. "What are you holding?" she questioned.

"Our wedding is getting nearer," he replied diverting their conversation to their upcoming wedding. He gently touched her face.

"I know," she replied kissing a part of his hand that her red lips could reach. "And I cannot wait. Tell me, Gomez, what are you hiding from me?"

"What do you think of this?" he answered producing a big package behind his back. He gave it to Morticia.

"What is this?" she asked eyeing the big black package.

"Open it," suggested Gomez with a smile.

Looking at him, she slowly untied the package. Then she opened the lid. She was that what was inside was black velvet. She looked back at him inquiringly. "Black velvet?" she asked.

"No… it is not just black velvet," he answered. He fetched out the velvet inside for her to see.

"A gown?" she gasped incredulously.

"Yes, a gown. Do you like it?" he replied smiling.

"What is that for?" she asked puzzled.

"It is for the bride, of course."

"Bride? You mean…?"

He nodded.

"You don't have to," she said taking hold of the marvelous gown. "It is beautiful. Oh, Gomez!"

"I felt like I have to," he replied putting his hands inside his trouser pockets. "I bought it in London."

"London? You went to London for this?"

"Yes, I did. I want my bride to look perfect for our wedding. Not that she's not yet perfect, but I just want her to look extremely special for our special day. I was in Ireland when I realized it. So, I flew back to London."

"How could I ever thank you, Gomez?" she asked carefully folding the gown and placed it back to its box.

"Being mine is the perfect way to thank me," he replied watching her close the lid of the box. She smiled adoringly at him and silence followed.

Finally, Morticia spoke up. "This is for you." She handed him a paper bag. "Do not ask what it is. Just open it for you to know and see."

Gomez obeyed her instructions. Inside the paper bag were two boxes. He opened the first one and saw that inside sat a pair of black leather shoes that really suits his style. He smiled at her approvingly and she returned it.

He looked inside the last box and saw that it was a newly pressed black tux.

"Now we are even," he said to her.

She nodded and added, "I bought those in Paris."

"You did?"

"I did, for you."

"Anyway," he said returning his new garments inside the boxes and paper bag. "Not only that."

"What do you mean?"

Instead of answering directly, he fetched a small box from his pocket and presented it to her.

"Oh, Gomez, you didn't," she gasped out seeing the little box.

"What?" he asked casually but his eyes were misleading.

"Are my thoughts right?" she asked eyeing the box.

"What are you thinking?" he teased.

"You know perfectly what I am thinking," she retorted. "That is the thing I told you not to buy."

"If ring is what you are thinking - which really is - then, you are right," he replied opening the box. In it sat an emerald ring.

"Yes, it is… and you obviously knew it," she replied slowly eyeing the beautiful ring. Then she felt weak and started to fall down. Fortunately, Gomez caught her with an arm. He pulled her closer to him and held her sides tightly. He expertly slid the ring to her long index finger.

"Because the wedding ring will be on your ring finger," he whispered to her ear.

"I told you I don't want anything," she said looking at him intently.

"You better get used to it. And besides, I love you and I want to spoil my love," he replied.

She extended her hand for them to see the ring.

"I love you too," she whispered.

"I know," he whispered back. Then he leaned closer to her and they kissed.

Days passed and their both stag and hen party arrive and go. Both party succeeded and they both enjoyed it.

But mostly, they enjoyed each others company. During the day, Morticia would go to Gomez's house that will soon be theirs. During the night, she would usually stay, but there are few times that she would go back to the house where she grew up with Granny, her mother, and her older sister, Ophelia.

Then finally, their much awaited day arrived.

"Morticia, darling, you need to eat," urged Granny.

"Mama, you always told me to play with my food," countered Morticia.

"Today is different, Morticia… fainting won't do any good."

"What do you think Ophelia?" she asked her older sister.

"I agree with Mama, Morticia. You won't want to faint in front of your groom," replied Ophelia.

She sighed and looked at her food. Then she finally realized that she was too nervous to eat.

"I am too nervous to eat," she declared.

Granny and Ophelia stared at each other before answering.

"Since when were you nervous?" Ophelia asked.

"Just now."

"Eat something. Anything. Just eat," her mother said.

For the second time, she looked at her plate. She found the bread and took a bite. "Done," she said after swallowing.

Granny sighed. "Better than nothing." Then she cleared the table as Ophelia placed make up on it.

"Do not touch my hair," she reminded.

"I know… now, just relax," she replied smiling at her.

Gomez sighed in sadness. He wanted to share his special day with his beloved brother and his loving parents. But instead, his college friends and his cousins are the ones helping him prepare for his wedding.

William Williamson, his dearest, oldest friend, and the man who was with him when he got arrested during his stag party noted his sadness and clapped his hand on his shoulder.

"There is no need to be morose, old man," he said.

"I am not sad, William," he countered flashing a fake, big, smile.

"Yes, you are," he retorted.

"Who wouldn't be?" he asked sighing again. "My brother is gone…and my parents are dead."

"And you are getting married with the most wonderful creature ever seen! You are getting married with Morticia Frump! Brighten up, Gomez! You don't want your wedding to be sad."

"You are right," he replied after a moment. "My wife." He said brightening up. "Morticia Addams… I like it. Now let us get this wedding started."

"Morticia, Lurch is here," called Granny.

"Morticia, Lurch is here," repeated Ophelia who was sitting next to her younger sister who was fidgeting nervously.

She looked up at her with big eyes.

"You will be fine," assured her. She gently dragged her upward. "Come along, Morticia."

She took a deep breath and stood up gracefully. Picking up her bouquet of red roses, which she will soon cut off the blooms, she walked out their house and climbed inside the car.

"We will see you during the ceremony," Granny said before Lurch drove away.

The ride was extremely quick and quiet except for the squealing o the tires of the car.

Without an hour, they arrived at the manor of the Addamses.

Lurch opened the door of the car and she nervously climbed out.

Then from afar, she was Gomez and met his eye. All her nervousness went down the drain when she saw him smile. He strides casually towards her with a smile.

She shared his smile and stood there, very imposing, waiting for him to arrive.

"You look wonderful," he whispered to her ear as he gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"So do you," she replied. "The suit fits fine."

"I know," he replied. "How are you feeling?"

"Nervous," she admitted slyly. "And you are sad," she pointed out.

He looked at her and sighed. She raised his head with a slender finger.

"You are thinking about them again, aren't you?" she asked touching his face gently. "Gomez, we don't have to do this wedding if you don't want to."

"No! We are not going to call- off the wedding,"

"But your heart is not in this wedding, Gomez."

"My heart is with you, my love."

"Ha!" she scoffed lovingly.

"I can do this… and I will do this. Because I love you so."

"And I you…" then he started leaning closer. "None of that," she said stopping him. "You surely can do this wedding."

"After our wedding…" he said with a faint voice.

"Yes?" she teased playfully.

"After our wedding… that's all," then he raised his voice. "We are now about to begin." Then he looked at her. "You better take your post."

"So do you."

"I will meet you at the altar," he said kissing her on the cheek.

"I am ecstatic."

"So am I." Then Lurch started playing a mournful song. She smiled slightly at the song. Then she started slithering gracefully yet slowly down the dirt walk- way.

She saw Granny and Ophelia on the aisle near the altar. Both of them look confident - though Granny looked like as if she is about to cry - and she gave them a smile. She looked on the other aisles and noticed that most of the guests are staring at her in amazement, while the other in jealousy. She smiled to herself in pleasure of their attention.

She looked forward and fixed her gaze to Gomez. He looked at her in sadness and adoration in a new, fantastic version.

She met him at the last aisle. He extended his hand to her and she took hold of it.

"Gomez," she whispered with sympathy to his ear.

"I'm sorry, darling… I just…"

"WE can still cancel this."

"No. I want us to be legally bonded. Don't you?"

"I wan to… but you are not happy about this."

"I am happy. But Fester… Mother… Father…"

"We could still wait."

"They are all gone. They won't come back. You are my life now, Morticia. And we are going to be together. Starting now. I can do this."

She studied him for a moment before answering, "You seem confident about this decision."

"I am. Come on." Then they faced Digit Addams, who was the master of the wedding.

"We are now going to start the ceremony," he said. "In front of us are Gomez Addams and Morticia Frump and they are here to link their hearts together. Gomez?"

"I, Gomez Alonzo Addams, do hereby declare my endless love for this woman in front of me, Morticia Frump. I will give you my whole world. I will devote my life for your happiness and security. And I will provide you the love you are asking," he said truthfully to her. His face was serious but his eyes were dancing in joy.

She smiled at him and gently touched his face.

"I am Morticia Frump and I do promise that I will give Gomez Alonzo Addams a single thing that he needs now, and it is love, a never ending love. I swear to all of the witness here and to Gomez that I will give him lots of sleepless nights."

"I would be waiting for that," mused him and everyone chuckled politely. She on the other hand raised an eyebrow and sent him a wicked smile.

"The rings please, Thing?" asked Digit. And out of nowhere, a decapitated hand appeared holding two identical white gold rings, one bigger than the other.

Morticia took the bigger ring as Gomez took the smaller one.

He held his hand out, palm facing the starless sky. She took his outstretched hand. Slowly he slipped the ring onto her ring finger.

"In richer or for poorer, in sickness or in health," he said.

She next took his hand and slipped the ring on his ring finger saying, "In better or for worse, till death do we part."

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too," she replied.

"You are now legally bonded," declared Digit. He handed them a sheet of paper for them to sign. Gomez let Morticia sign first, in her new signature, adding Addams on her name instead of Frump. He signed the sheet right after her before he discreetly slipped his hand behind her and pulled her closer to him.

"We are now legally bonded," he whispered at her ear.

"I just heard Digit say that," she replied smiling.

"You now belong to me,"

"Ha! I belong to no one."

"Let us argue about it later, but now…" he smiled. He leaned closer and so did she. Their lips met and they kissed passionately. Her nails raked his nape deeply.

"We shall continue it later," she suggested darkly, breaking from their kiss.

"I will hold on to that." He replied holding her hips in a possessive way. Then they walked out from the altar. They discreetly escaped the reception and went to their honeymoon.

"You are really clever, my darling wife," he whispered to her as they lay on the bed of the ship they are riding.

"That sounds wonderful, being called your wife," she mused. "Anyway, I do not want to spend my time in a ridiculous celebration. I'd rather celebrate on my own, special way."

"That can be arranged," he murmured as he kissed her neck, his lips slid down from it and she smiled serenely.


End file.
